Crash!
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: BOOM! The bus hits Kendall. He's flying sky high, free falling back to the ground. But all the three can do is watch in horror as their bestfriend and smallest member of the groupis laying there limp and lifeless in a puddle of his own blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Oh God, Kendall" James sighed as he looked at the small blond boy carrying a million and two shopping bags. Kendall shrugged. Being the pretty one (Rolls have been switched) he needed new clothes every other week. Whatever. Logan and Carlos followed suit. Carlos was carrying a bag of Medical books. Logan was carrying a bag of corndog and silly sting. James had a hockey stick and new ice skates. They stopped at Micheal Angelos' Pizzaria. Kendall went up and orderes the pizza. But not before flirting with the cashier guy. James sighed a frustrated sigh out loud.

"Hey. Pizza's here" Kendall said sitting extre close to James without knowing it. James didn't mind. kendall bumped James' shoulder and they both simultaniously turned to look at each other. They were so close they were stealing eachother's breath. Kendall broke their intence stare and coughed awkwardly. When the pizza was gone so were the boys.. The 4 got up and left. The walked down the warm L.A. street. Kendall was laughing at Logan, who was sticking straws up his noes, and wasn't paying attension. He walked out into the street as a bus sped down the street. James, Logan, and Carlos watched as though it was a movie.

_**BOOM!**_

The bus hits Kendall. He's flying sky high, free falling back to the ground. But all the three can do is watch in horror as their bestfriend and smallest member of the groupis laying there limp and lifeless in a puddle of his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BOOM!**_

_**The bus hits Kendall. He's flying sky high, free falling back to the ground. But all the three can do is watch in horror as their best friend and smallest member of the group is laying there limp and lifeless in a puddle of his own blood.**_

James was the first to break the silence. He dropped the stick and skates and ran out to where Kendall landed. He dropped to his knees.

"Carlos! Call 911" James commanded. Carlos dropped the bag and pulled out his phone and dialed 911. People started to gather as traffic came to a screeching halt in respect to Kendall.

"911 operator speaking. What is your emergency?" The voice of a man questioned. Carlos knew he had to stay calm.

"My brother got hit by a bus and is currently lying in a puddle of his own blood." Carlos said slowly, the operator let out a gasp.

"Okay, sir. Where are you located?" The operator asked.

"The intersection of Main and Flatbush" Carlos said letting out a shaky breath. The man mumbled okay.

"Okay, sir. I need you to go over to your brother if you're not already there" the operator said. Carlos quickly walked out to the middle of the street to where Kendall laid unconscious or possibly dead.

"Okay, I'm here." Carlos said while kneeling down beside Kendall and James, who was currently holding his hand.

"Can you check to see if he has a pulse?" The operator asked. Carlos put 2 on the side of Kendall's neck. He felt the light beating from his pulse. Carlos sighed in utter relief. 'He still alive. Just barely but he's still alive' Carlos thought.

"Just barely" Carlos said as they heard blaring sirens. Carlos looked up at James..

"The ambulance is here" Carlos told the operator.

"Okay, sir. I hope he's okay" The operator said hanging up. The ambulance stopped and the E.M.T. jumped out.

"I need you to explain what happened" The E.M.T said to James. James stood up as they picked up Kendall's lifeless body and put him on the gurney. James re-told the gruesome story. The E.M.T. nodded.

"Will you be following us?" The E.M.T. asked as Carlos and Logan rolled up. James nodded and hopped into the car. The ambulance doors were closed as they pulled off blaring the sirens down the busy streets of L.A. The three followed with no intensions of slowing down. Logan started to cry, first whimpers and then full on bawling.

"What if I never see him again?" Logan said as he cried harder. James sighed.

"Logan, don't think like that. All we can do is hope for the best and put positive thoughts in the universe. He'll be okay." James said(Like the Kendall speech?) as they pulled into mercy hospital.

"I just want my little brother back" Logan said as they got out the car. James took in a deep breathe. Right now he was the glue. He needed to stay positive. Deep breathe in and then out as they made their way into the hospital.

7 ½ hours later….

"Family of Knight." The doctor said. Everyone jumped up all at once. It was about 4 am but everyone was wide awake. Everyone walked up to the doctor and surrounded him.

"He's been out of surgery. We had to re- aligned his lungs and he has 3 broken ribs and a fractured right leg. Other than that he's going to be fine" The doctor said. They broke into quiet cheers as everyone hugged.

"You can follow me to his room" The doctor said as they followed him down a long stretched hallway that was painted blue and white. It smelled sterile like sanitizer. It was also very cold. They stopped at a door. The doctor pushed it open and the Knights/Diamond/Garcia/Mitchell walked in. The room revealed a small, pale looking figure laying on it's back with cable cords attached to his body. The 5 people walked in as the doctor closed the door and left. The pale boy began to stir in his sleep. The 5 of them watched attentively to his actions. His eye lids fluttered open slowly. '**_Where am I?_**' he thought as his vision came to focus.

"Kendall" They all said simultaneously but Kendall actually seem confused

"W-who's Kendall?" he asked


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Kendall" They all said simultaneously but Kendall actually seem confused_**

**_"W-who's Kendall?" he asked _**

Everyone went dead silent. It was an eerie silence. The only sound was the faint sound of the TV and the constant beep of Kendall's heart monitor. Mrs. Knight let the tears stream down her face along with Katie, whose color drained from her petite face. James was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that was captivating and consuming them.

"What do you mean '_whose Kendall?'_? "James asked. Kendall coughed weakly before answering.

"I mean who _is _Kendall. Who are you?" Kendall asked softly as panic began to rise.

"I'm going to get a doctor" Carlos said.

"NURSE!" Logan yelled as they rushed out the door. It shut but not before hearing Carlos says

"What!? You are so random (No pun intended)" Carlos said. James chuckled lightly before turning to look Kendall who was laid there, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Big brother?" Katie asked trying to stay strong.

"I'm your Big brother?" Kendall asks as the doctor came in the room. He gathered the 5 of them escorting them out the room leaving a very confused Kendall.

"Kendall is suffering from amnesia. We don't know for how long but for now his state of mind is very fragile. Just try to tell him about himself and his life. Don't force it" The doctor said. They said thank you and returned to the room. Kendall looked over at them.

"Remember, anything can trigger a memory" Carlos whispered as Logan flicked the light on. Keatie walked over to her big brother. She grabbed his hand. The only thing she could see was emptiness.

"Big brother" Katie said pulling him into a tight hug. He returned it feeling an overwhelming sence of sadness. She pulled away, tears shiny in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I just don't remember you. I am so sorry" Kendall said shaking his empty head. The tears rolled down her face.

"It's not your fault" She said

"W-who am I?" Kendall asked. Logan stepped up.

"You're Kendall Knight. Pretty boy" Logan

"Pretty boy?" Kendall said as he struggled to sit up. He had absolutely no strength. None. James walked over and lifted him into sitting position. Kendall looked up at James.

"Th-thank you-"

"James. I'm your-"

"Boyfriend?" Kendall asked. Everyone looked at him astonished. Like what the holy hell. Come on…..Like really?

"Ummm…" Logan started to say while looking at Carlos. Everyone knew that James and Kendall have reciprocal feelings for one another but damn. Guess it took amnesia to James to realize.

"Well, uh, I gu-"

"Yes" Carlos said cutting everyone off. He had no hesitation in his voice. He's tired of them dancing around each other.

"Are you my other sister?" Kendall asked looking at Ms. Knight.

"No, sweetie. I'm your mom" She said as she walked over to her son and hugged him. He hugged her back as the sadness was becoming overwhelming.

"I'm Logan. I'm one of your best friends since forever. Well elementary school" Logan said hugging him. Kendall felt his tears roll down his cheeks. Carlos stepped up as Logan let go.

"I'm Carlos. We're almost- no we are brothers. I've known you since you were born. I'm 2 ½ years older than you. Your 15 and I'm 17. We've been friends forever. You have girly tendencies. You and James have been dating- well just recently started dating and that's it" Carlos said hugging him. Kendall whipped away tears as he and Carlos let go of one another.

"Okay. You're my mom. You're my little sister. You're my boyfriend. You're my older bro. And you're my best friend. So where's my dad?" Kendall asked. Everything went dead silent. Kendall stared at them in anticipation as his room door opened revealing…


	4. Chapter 4

_"Okay. You're my mom. You're my little sister. You're my boyfriend. You're my older bro. And you're my best friend. So where's my dad?" Kendall asked. Everything went dead silent. Kendall stared at them in anticipation as his room door opened revealing…_

A tall man. He stood over James and James stood at 6'2 and then some. He had long black hair and blue eyes that looked the crisp clear ocean but had this certain hardness to them. Everyone gasped, seemingly to know who this person was.

"Dad?" Kendall asked. The man chuckled and shook his head 'no'. Everyone else seemed to be irritated with his even being there.

"Nope. His brother. The hell's wrong with him?" Kendall's uncle asked. Ms. Knight was about to answer but James beat her to it.

"The hell is you even **DOING** here?" James asked. Kendall's uncle looked completely shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Kendall's uncle asked ready to attack James at the drop of a dime.

"My boyfriend" Kendall said all dreamily even though he had no recollection of James or anyone in this room before this day. Kendall reached over and interlocked their fingers. His uncle looked confused.

"Since when?" Kendall's uncle asked. Carlos groaned and inwardly cursed his lil' bro's uncle existence.

"Since when do you care?" Carlos asked Kendall's uncle who by the way was not happy with the interrogation. Not at all.

"Since it was my brother's last dying wish that I took care you guys. Now what's wrong with him?" Kendall's uncle asked more like roared in a demanding tone. Katie rolled her eyes.

"He got amnesia" Katie said sighing in her uncle's futile attempt at caring. Nor when you sound all mean.

"How?" Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father asked as he walked over to Kendall.

"He got hit by a bus. One of his lungs collapsed. He has 5 broken ribs and a broken leg. He was laughing and not paying attention and he stopped in the middle of the street" Ms. Knight said. Kendall- want- to- be- father looked down right pissed the hell off.

"Why didn't one of you grab him or tell him to watch out? If you were with me, this would've never happened." He yelled at the 5, pushing James out the way. James fell onto Carlos who broke his fall. Kendall looked highly upset. Pissed the fuck off actually.

"This again. Really?" Carlos asked Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father. But he ignored him

"Hey, don't hurt him" Kendall said a his Uncle- want- to- be- father ignored Kendall's last statement and grasped the sides of his face and looked deep into the ivory pools Kendall called eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that. **EVER** again. I already lost Eric. I especially can't lose you too" Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father said. Kendall was highly confused.

"Who's Eric? And who are you?" Kendall asked. His uncle- want- to- be- father sighed. Dumb blonds and amnesia don't really mix to well and he meant that in the most loving way.

"I'm your uncle. I was supposed to be your Father but Eric is- was. He died when you were 12 from a drunk driver driving a truck accident. Died 12 ½ hours later. But before he died he asked me to take care of you like my own son and I plan to do that." He said as Ms. Knight gasped. 'So my dad's dead. Come on…. What's my name again? Dammit' Kendall thought

"Phillip Knight. Don't tell him that. He's already confused enough." Ms. Knight said. Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father rolled his eyes.

"What's my name again?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall" James said. He'd gotten up and recovered from the fall. Kendall reached out for James to take his hand again. James took it and Kendall interlocked their fingers as a huge smile appeared on his face. Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father looked confused as hell. He leaned over to Logan who was playing with alcohol pads.

"I thought he was dating the Dak person. I've met him. Most importantly, I've threatened him and that's not the Dak person." Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father said. Logan shook his heads.

"Kendall is dating Dak. Or at least yesterday he was. Well before the accident. He thinks he's dating James and the doctor said let him think that" Logan responded. Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father nodded before stepping up to James.

"Well in that case, you hurt my nephew- supposed- to- be- son, I cut your dick off, put it in a jar, shake it up, and then give it to you. Do I make myself clear?" Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father said as all color drained from James' usual tan face.

"Transparent. Crystal." James said as his body tensed up and Kendall felt it.

"DAAAAAADDDDD!" Kendall winning the really wrong name and title. Everyone looked astonished. Did he really just call Phil 'Dad' when Eric was his Dad? But he died and now Phil is trying to take Eric's place and is confusing Kendall to the point where is he is calling Phil Dad when Eric is- was? Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father just simply smirked.

"He isn't your dad. He's your uncle" Logan said correcting Kendall. Kendall nodded. Kendall looked sorry.

"I am so sorry" Kendall said. Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father thing just nodded.

"I'll be checking on my nephew every day, Jennifer" Kendall's uncle- want- to- be- father said before kissing the top of Kendall's head and leaving without another word.

"Do you know when I leave?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded

"Tomorrow." Carlos said as Kendall nodded. Katie yawns but tried to muffle it but Ms. Knight heard.

"Sweetie, I think we're going to head home. We'll be back in the morning" Ms. Knight said. James turned to leave but Kendall pulls him back. Everyone was confused as to why Kendall pulled James back.

"Stay with me? Please? I really don't want to be alone. Stay? Please?" Kendall begs while pouting cutely. His eyes revealed he was so clueless and more innocent than usual. They nodded and the 4 left leaving Kendall and James alone.

"This is weird, but what is your name again?" Kendall asked James as James sat at the end of Kendall's bed.

"James. I'm you b-b. Your b-"

"Boyfriend?" Kendall asked while giggling while effectively cutting James off.

"Yeah. We just recently started dating" James said.

"How recently?" Kendall asked. 'About half an hour ago recent' James thought.

"Recently. It's kind of hard to tell because everyone said we were a couple before we put any titles on it" James said quickly. That seemed to satisfy Kendall because he left that topic.

"So tell me about myself" Kendall said trying to search his empty head space for answers but there were none.

"Well you're an extreme pretty boy." James said as Kendall giggled.

"What?" Kendall asked while giggling. James smiled.

"Yeah. You have 4 types of combs. You spend 2 ½ hours in the bathroom working on your hair alone. You shop like there's no tomorrow. Your voice is high and cute. Your just really on the girly side" James said. Kendall went into a giggle fit. They talked until Kendall fell asleep in James' arms. James Kissed his head and he fell asleep until he heard an eerie voice. The voice made him hold onto Kendall as though if he let go, Kendall'd float away. The figure stepped into the door way and called out

"Kendall… Babe…."


	5. Chapter 5

_**James Kissed his head and he fell asleep until he heard an eerie voice. The voice made him hold onto Kendall as though if he let go, Kendall would float away. The figure stepped into the door way and called out **_

_**"Kendall… Babe…."**_

James' eyes flew open. He knew that voice. All too well in fact. The guy came to focus. He saw Dak Zevon. The person he had been battling for Kendall's heart with. Kendall started to wake up to what sounded like his name.

"W- who? Whoa. Wait…. I'm Kendall" He said giggling as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock that flashed 10:00** am. **He looked at the tall figure. James got up and stood beside him. Kendall looked confused.

"Uhhh….. Hi?" Kendall asked cringing at the throbbing in his ribs and the throbbing in his leg. As Dak was about to speak, but the nurse walked in.

"Hello, Kendall. You remember your name right?" She asked like he was stupid. He made a face.

"Yeah. Do you remember yours?" he asked her as if she was just as dumb. She rolled her eyes.

Oh, hi. I'm Maggie an-"

"Don't talk to my boyfriend" Kendall said plainly as if he was bored with her.

"Who's your beau?" She asked. He pointed at James. She mumbled 'damn' under her breath. He giggled as she handed him his pills. He took them and she just smiled and left. Dak looked irritated.

"When did you start dating?" Dak questioned

"Recently" Kendall replied as he smiled. James smirked.

"How recently?" Dak asked stepping up to the bed right in front of the small blonde. Kendall looked up at him and cocks his eye brow.

"Recent" Kendall said starting to get irritated with Dak. Like really?

"How recent is _recent_?" Dak pressed on. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't know! Okay! How am I supposed to remember when I can barely remember my name? My own damn NAME! I don't anything about me beside what I've been told. Do you know what it's like to be clueless about everything?" Kendall exploded as Logan, Carlos, Ms. Knight, and Katie in. But in all fairness he was just as clueless without amnesia.

"I didn't know. I-"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me" Kendall said cutting Dak off. Tears slid down his face.

"But I'm your boyfriend" Dak said. Kendall scrunched up his little bunny nose and shook his head 'no'.

"No. James is. Yay I remembered your name." Kendall said. Dak looked heartbroken.

"We've been dating for damn near six months" Dak said. Kendall's nurse came back with his discharge papers. James helped Kendall up out his bed. Dak caught Kendall as he tripped over his forgotten cast.

"Broken leg. Broken legs" Kendall said. Dak picked him up bridal style easily. James walked over to him.

"Give me my baby" James said trying to get Kendall. But Dak whirled around.

"Who? You mean my Kendall" Dak said accidently squeezing Kendall's ribs. Kendall let out a cry mixed with a shriek of utter pain.

"Ahhhhhhh! Stop! Please! Broken ribs" Kendall cried out. Carlos took him from both the idiots about to break him in half.

"Just give him here before you break him further" Carlos said. Carlos took him and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. That is until Kendall stopped him on account of he knows no one.

"Wait. You can't see me naked" Kendall said as a faint rosy pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"Why? I've seen you change plenty of times. What's the problem?" Carlos asked. Kendall's cheeks got darker and more prominent to the visual eye.

"I would really feel a lot more comfortable if my boyfriend did it. Ja- AHHHHHHH!" Kendall screamed in pure fright as James swooped in and picked him up out of Carlos' arms. James took him into the bathroom and shut the door. HE locked the door and sat Kendall on the counter. His feet dangled from the ground. He swung the leg that had the cast on it. The cast was blue and hot pink with rosy red embroidery. Very pretty actually. James went over to him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt carefully. Kendall lifted his arms to assist James get the shirt off and over his head. A rosy pink blush spread across his face as his pale smooth soft skin came into view. He had some scarring but nothing that would last forever. In fact it was healing up nicely. Beside that Kendall's skin looked almost untouched. Kendall started to blush harder under James' immense and intense stare. Little did little Kenny know that James has dreamed about this moment for a really really _really_ long time. James carefully took ahold of Kendall's fragile hips. He leaned down till their foreheads rested on each other's. Kendall let his arms string around James' neck. Kendall tilted his head up as James' closed the distance between them sealing their first kiss. It really was magical. The way Kendall's tongue gave little kitty licks to his own. The way Kendall lightly tugged at James' hair. Now James fully understood why every guy at the Palm Woods and half of LA and then the other half that wouldn't admit it wanted Kendall. Even straight guys would make an exception for him. James stepped closer between Kendall's legs. When air was needed because if they didn't stop they'd pass out. Well in all fairness they are in a hospital. James pulled back from a very cute and adorable looking Kendall who was nothing short of all blushyness. James smiled down at him causing Kendall to blush harder as if in his amentic and subconscious state his brain knew that was his and James' first kiss. As if it _knew._ Kind of scary.

"I love you" James said. Kendall's blush deepened causing him to be shy of tomato faced.

"I-I love you too, James" Kendall said stuttering out all his words. Even though he didn't remember anything, Kendall felt those special sparks which lead him to believe they really did have a special relationship before the amnesia. James smiled and let go of him. He went out the bathroom to get him his clothes. He stepped out and came straight into contact with a very pissed of looking Dak. Really who the fuck cares if he's mad? James' preoccupied mind left the bathroom door open.

"Oh. Hey guys" Kendall said looking all extra happy for reasons unknown to everyone except James.

"Babe. Look. Their lying to you. We've been dating for six months." Dak pleaded. Kendall looked confused and shook his head as if trying to decipher whether to believe a guy he doesn't seem to remember or the people who claim to be his family who have been there since he woke up. And his boyfriend. The guy who he felt magic with. The guy who is currently in a stare down with the rando Dak guy.

"No. I believe My Mom and my sister and both my brother and my BOYFRIEND James" Kendall said smiling at Jennifer. The four of them smiled back. I say four because James is _still _engaged in the ultimate stare with Dak. Dak broke the stare down to James' own satisfaction. Dak look directly at Kendall with rage and hurt filled blue eyes. Kendall tilted his head to the side.

"Kendall. Please. They are all lying. Their just a bunch of LIARS!" Dak said desperately. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Okay looky here, Tall person who claims to be my boyfriend but isn't. You don't call my boyfriend a liar. But you damn sure don't call my family a bunch of liars. Especially my mom. By the way sorry mom. But are you crazy. My boyfriend. My family. My MOM! Know what? LEAVE. Ohhhh, if I could get down I would so be pushing your ass out! Sorry mom. Sorry sis. Now leave. Be gone. BYE!" Kendall blew up. He still had that signature trillion dollar smile on his face as he smiled all the way through his entire rant. His voice still sweet as sure and he didn't even raise it. Everyone looked at him like he had nineteen and a half heads. Well that is until Logan busted out laughing. Then everyone else to join in the laughter laughing.

"He may have amnesia but he is still the same old Kendall" Carlos said laughing almost choking up a lung.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Dak boomed. Too bad no one was afraid.

"Even if you were my boyfriend, I'd dump you for talking to my family like that. But why are you still here? Leave! Now! Sheesh! I swear you're an idiot. Leave! What part of leave don't you really get? What don't you understand? The l- e- a- v- or e?" Kendall asked sweetly as James finished helping him get dressed. James put him on his feet. I say feet because Gustavo being such a nice person bought him an air cast which lets him walk without crutches and he could still dance. Dak looked pissed. He stalked over to the young Kendall. Dak grabbed Kendall by the waist and…...

**A/N—**Dun dun dunnnn. Oh shit! I am a complete and utter bitch. I know. I know. What will happen next? Will he hit him? See now... I really don't even know. Your guess is as good as mine. Know what give me your guesses as to what is going to happen. Maybe I'll use the best one. So please, don't start me to lying as to what chapter…. 6 will be about. You know but if Dakie pooh lays a finger on sweet sweet Kendall (My boo) he's dying 4 times over. James, Logan, and Carlos will hurt him terribly. But Phil. Oh! Phil will MURDER him. Remember this: there is a secret connecting Phil, Jennifer, and Kendall. What is it? Oh yeah. I have a new Poll. Go vote on that bitch. Until Chapter 6.

Love you

Swayzee Sweetheart


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Even if you were my boyfriend, I'd dump you for talking to my family like that. But why are you still here? Leave! Now! Sheesh! I swear you're an idiot. Leave! What part of leave don't you really get? What don't you understand? The l- e- a- v- or e?" Kendall asked sweetly as James finished helping him get dressed. James put him on his feet. I say feet because Gustavo being such a nice person bought him an air cast which lets him walk without crutches and he could still dance. Dak looked pissed. He stalked over to the young Kendall. Dak grabbed Kendall by the waist and…..._**

Pulled Kendall in by the waist and kissed him. Kendall tried pushing him off. Sadly everyone was shocked into silence by the entire endeavor. Until James felt rage boil in his blood because okay, technically he is Dak's boyfriend but under the circumstances he was James'. It was weird because when he went to pull Dak off, Kendall shoved the bigger boy with all his might. Dak didn't go far but it was a good push for Kendall. Good enough for James to grab him by the collar and shove him back hard. Kendall was just standing there trying to wipe it off his mouth.

Kendall looked completely petrified and grossed out at the same time. "EWWWWWWWW! GROOOOSSSSS! What is the matter with you. I have a boyfriend. He's right there. What if I was your boyfriend and he kissed me like that RIGHT IN THE FRONT OF YOU! What then?" Kendall yelled. Ironically, James did exactly Kendall said. All these technicalities.

Dak looked shocked. "You have got to be kidding me. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Why can't you remember us? What we had. Baby, I know you have amnesia and all but please. Remember." Dak pleaded. Kendall tilted his head to the side cutely and pouted deeply. Seriously, this shit is seriously really annoying him to death. The guy seemed sincere but he was meant to be with James. No matter what.

Kendall stared at him intently. "I'm so sorry but James and I are together. I felt like we were always meant to be. I don't know maybe we did have something special before the accident but I really believe that James and I are supposed to be together. I am really really extremely sorry . I am. But if you ever really loved me, you'd let me be with Jamie. Yeah, I like that. Jamie has a nice ring to it." Kendall said smiling while as usual he became preoccupied with another thought while some really important stuff was going on. Dak resemble a kicked puppy to a 'T'. It was very sad actually.

Dak sighed, damn near tears. " But what happened to Dakkie?" He questioned the blonde as James brought him his jacket to him which was like 8 sizes too big for him in the first place. Kendall happily took it.

Kendall gave him a adorable 'I'm so sorry this is so fucked up for you' smile. " I'm so sorry Deke. But I have to go now." Kendall said as they walked out the hospital. They got to the BTR mobile. James helped Kendall in. Don't get James wrong. He did have a heavy heart for taking another man's treasure but like Kendall said they were always destined to be together. Kendall's word. James was extremely guilty. He felt so bad for Dak as he got into the driver's seat as everyone else drove Jennifer's car. James closed the door and fastened his seatbelt. Kendall looked over and smiled happily at him as clueless as ever. He didn't realize the heart he just broke. He didn't realize the depths of Dak's love of the depths of his heartbreak. Compared to James' love Dak was just a small puddle of like ….. mud or something.

Kendall tilted his head to the side as he entered the Palm Woods parking lot. James turned the car off and got out. He came around to Kendall's side and opened the door to Kendall's side and helped him out of the car. Kendall looked so confused.

"Jamie. Boo, where are we?" Kendall asked. Yeah, still the same Kendall that called everybody boo, babe, and Hun. James took Kendall's hand and walked to the entrance.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. Home to the future famou-"

"How could you Mark? With my sister and my best friend. I was in the hospital." Camille yelled cutting James off.

Kendall looked shocked. "Whoa whoa wait. I did nothing wrong. Your sister came on to me. Your best friend hates you. Explain to me that. She kissed me Beth. I swear." James said laughing as Kendall backed up. Camille laughed while Kendall stayed confused as to why some crazy freaky chick was yelling at his boyfriend and calling him Mark when his name was **_'James. It is right?' _**Kendall thought to himself.

"Kendall this is Camille. She is one of your best friends." James said. Camille smiled at him. Kendall smiled back.

"So Kendall are you feeling oka-" Camille was cut off by a loud bang. He saw three girls walking In slow mo.

"Kenny. Babe are you okay. We heard you got hit. We were so worried." Blonde Jennifer said. Kendall smiled.

"Awwwww. Thanks, hun. Your Jennifer. James told me about you 3. Your amazing. Want to catch me up after I change?" Kendall asked them. They all nodded and walked away at regular speed.

"So can we go" Kendall asked James. James nodded and waved Camille off. They walked to the elevator and pushed the button. They waited.

"Jamie. Boo, I'm tired." Kendall said as the elevator dinged. James smiled and turned to the elevator and came face to face with…

**A/N—I am so sorry this took so long. I promise I will do better. Love you**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Jamie. Boo, I'm tired." Kendall said as the elevator dinged. James smiled and turned to the elevator and came face to face with… **_

The person who is supposed to be dead. In a grave. From a supposide fiery death. Kendall smiled at the guy because he didn't know any different. Oh. But James did. This is the guy Kendall was in love with. The first guy he was in love with.

"What the fuck?" James asked the man. The man's eyes widened as he realized who James was. He was too mesmerized by Kendall who didn't even stunt him.

"James? Uh,-"The guy scurried off the elevator but he dropped something on his way out. Kendall picked it up. _**Los Angeles District **__**Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid**_. Kendall looked confused and showed the letter to James.

James yanked Kendall into the elevator and jabbed the second floor button. Kendall looked so confused as the got off the elevator. James finally got tired and slugged Kendall over his shoulder. James trudged to 2j. He pushed the door open to find everyone with pale faces. He sat Kendall on the couch and opened the letter. He pulled out the white slip and read. It slipped out his hands. Kendall rolled his eyes and picked the fallen white sheet of paper up off the floor and stared blankly at it.

"It says that there is a 99.9% chance that Knight, Eric is not the biological father to Knight, Kendall. Oh. Me. And that there is a 99.9% chance that Knight, Phillip is the biological father of Knight, Kendall. Okay. What does all that- wait I'm Knight, Kendall and Eric and Phillip are who?" Kendall asked. James went sheet white as he put two and two together.

"That was Eric we just saw. He's supposed to be dead. Why did we just see him?" James asked anyone who could answer his question. Ms. Knight spoke up.

"Let me explain. Phillip is Kendall's biological father and Eric isn't dead and is Kendall's real uncle. It was 16 years ago. I had an argument with Eric about him cheating with his ex girlfriend, Savannah. S I left the house and ended up at a bar. Phil had came because I called him. I was tipsy. He said we should go back to his place and talk. We ended up at his apartment. We uh,- we slept together. I did it to make myself feel better. He was so sweet and nice to me. I left the next morning and he had told me he was sorry and that Savannah had moved to Ireland to be with her parents months before because he took her to the airport and he had her ticket stub. I begged for his forgiveness and he accepted it and took me. I found out I was pregnant a month later. When Kendall was born, I just assumed that Eric was Kendall's dad until Kendall was about two years old and I was pregnant with Katie. He brought me the results saying he wanted his son. He agreed to keep it under wraps until Kendall was eighteen" Ms. Knight said in tears. Everyone turned and looked at Kendall expecting him to be lost but he was fuming.

"So my father is that Phillip guy. Mom why did you sleep with him? What? And you told me Eric died." Kendall fumed at his mother.

"That's what Phil told me. We were visiting your aunt Gemini and we got the call saying he was in a crash with a truck and the car blew up and there were no remains. I am just as shocked as you are an-" Ms. Knight was cut off by the door opened revealing Phil and Eric. The resemblance between the two almost irrefutable. Only difference was Phil's piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. Phil bounded through the door and...

A/N- I am so sorry it is so damn short. This story is a work in progress. But I'll give you a spoiler for the shortness: _**This wasn't the only time that Jennifer and Phil had slept together. It's the only time that they had gotten caught...**_


End file.
